rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Karate Kid, Part III
The Karate Kid, Part III is a 1989 martial arts film, and the second sequel to the hit motion picture The Karate Kid (1984). The film stars Ralph Macchio, Noriyuki "Pat" Morita and Robyn Lively. As was the case with the first two films, it was directed by John G. Avildsen, written by Robert Mark Kamen, its stunts were choreographed by Pat E. Johnson, and the music was composed by Bill Conti. RiffTrax released their riff in March 2011. In 2014, Mike Nelson named this as one of his favorite riffs. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' The story picks up after The Karate Kid, Part II. In the aftermath of his abusive behavior at the All-Valley Tournament, Sensei John Kreese (Martin Kove) loses all of his students. Ostracised and broke, he visits his Vietnam War comrade Terry Silver (Thomas Ian Griffith), the wealthy owner of a toxic waste disposal business. Silver and Kreese scheme to take revenge on Daniel and Mr. Miyagi (Noriyuki "Pat" Morita), and re-establish Cobra Kai. Upon returning to Los Angeles, Daniel and Miyagi discover that the South Seas apartment building has been demolished, which puts Miyagi out of work. Daniel, going against Miyagi's wishes, uses his college funds to realize Miyagi's dream of opening a bonsai tree store. Miyagi thanks Daniel and makes him a partner in the bonsai business. When Daniel visits a pottery store across the street, he befriends Jessica Andrews. Silver recruits "Karate's Bad Boy" Mike Barnes (Sean Kanan) to take Daniel's title at the next All-Valley Tournament. Silver sneaks into Miyagi's house to gather information, and overhears Daniel telling Miyagi that he will not be defending his title as the tournament this year. Daniel and Jessica are then confronted by Barnes and Silver's henchmen, who threaten to harm Daniel if he does not enter the tournament. Daniel declines, and Barnes departs in a heated rage. The next day, as Daniel and Miyagi are practicing kata at Miyagi's home, Silver arrives and tells them that Kreese had a heart attack after losing all his students and asks both for forgiveness for Kreese's behavior. Later, Daniel and Jessica find their dinner date interrupted by Barnes and Silver's men. When Daniel again refuses to enter the tournament, a skirmish breaks out before Miyagi shows up to fend off the three men. After taking Jessica home, Miyagi and Daniel return to find that their stock of bonsai plants has been stolen, with a tournament application hanging in their place. Daniel and Jessica decide to dig up a valuable bonsai tree which Miyagi brought from Okinawa and planted halfway down a cliff. Daniel thinks they can sell the tree and use the money to replace the stolen trees. Jessica slips during the climb and drops the bonsai, forcing them to retrieve it. Whilst they are at the bottom of the cliff, Barnes and Silver's men appear and retract their climbing ropes, leaving Daniel no choice but to sign up for the tournament. After pulling Daniel and Jessica to safety, Barnes maliciously breaks the valuable tree. Daniel returns to the shop with Miyagi’s damaged bonsai, which Miyagi attempts to mend. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Miyagi has sold his truck in order to buy a new stock of trees. Miyagi refuses to train Daniel for the tournament. Silver then offers to "train" Daniel at the Cobra Kai dojo. Daniel accepts, and Silver instructs him in a counter-productive manner, repeatedly injuring Daniel. Later, as Daniel and Jessica are at a dance club, Silver bribes a man into provoking a fight with Daniel. Daniel punches the man, breaking his nose. Shocked by his aggressive behavior, he apologizes and makes amends with Miyagi and Jessica. Daniel visits Silver at the dojo to inform him that he no longer wishes to train with him as he will not compete in the tournament. Silver then reveals his true agenda to Daniel, and Barnes and Kreese enter the room. After Barnes defeats Daniel, Miyagi arrives and defeats all three opponents. Miyagi then agrees to train Daniel for the tournament. They train and replant the now-healed bonsai. At the tournament, Barnes reaches the final round to face Daniel. Silver and Kreese instruct Barnes to inflict as much pain as possible on Daniel, and then beat him in the sudden death round. When the initial round concludes, a severely beaten Daniel tells Miyagi he cannot continue any further. Miyagi encourages Daniel to carry on. In the sudden death round, Daniel begins with the kata that Miyagi taught him. When a confused Barnes comes in to attack, Daniel counters with an over-the-shoulder throw followed by a swift punch to win the tournament. Disgusted and humiliated, Silver walks away as Daniel hugs Mr. Miyagi. End Cast and Crew *Ralph Macchio as Daniel LaRusso *Pat Morita as Keisuke Miyagi *Robyn Lively as Jessica Andrews *Thomas Ian Griffith as Terry Silver *Martin Kove as John Kreese *Sean Kanan as Mike Barnes *Jonathan Avildsen as Snake *Randee Heller as Lucille *Pat E. Johnson as Referee *Rick Hurst as Announcer *Frances Bay as Mrs. Milo *Joseph V. Perry as Uncle Louie *Jan Tříska as Milos *Glenn Medeiros as Himself *Gabriel Jarret as Rudy Quotes Notes See Also *Highlander *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *The Crater Lake Monster *The Devil's Hand External Links *Karate Kid 3 on RiffTrax *Karate Kid 3 on Amazon Category:Karate Kid 3 Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2011 Category:Mike Nelson Category:Mike's Picks